erfandomcom-20200215-history
Homeless for the Holidays
"Homeless for the Holidays" is the tenth episode of the third season of ER. It first aired on NBC on December 19, 1996. It was written by Samantha Howard Corbin and directed by Davis Guggenheim. It has street-wise kid Charlie taking a drug-addicted woman's baby to Doug Ross for treatment. Jeanie Boulet comes clean about her HIV-positive status. Carol Hathaway spends host a traditional Ukrainian Christmas celebration with two unexpected guests. Plot Doug treats a baby of a drug-addicted woman that was brought in by Charlie. Jeanie comes clean about HIV status after rumor sweep about policy regarding HIV-positive employees. Carol and her mother Helen host Ukrainian Christmas with family and two unexpected guests. Keaton informs Benton that she will not recommend him for another pediatric surgery rotation. NBC Description 'TWAS THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS: While Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) and Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) work out their differences regarding a policy for HIV-positive workers, Jeanie decides to put a stop to the rumors that a staff member has AIDS. Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) asks Dr. Gant (Omar Epps) to spend the holidays with his family, then backs out to accept an invitation from Dr. Keaton (Glenne Headly). Charlie (guest star Kirsten Dunst, 'Interview with the Vampire'), brings a seriously ill baby in to see Dr. Ross (George Clooney). Dr. Doyle (Jorjan Fox) treats a battered woman and helps her escape from an abusive husband. A severely burned homeless man makes Greene promise to look after his dog, Nick. Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) has a disappointing conversation with Keaton. Ross drops in on Nurse Hathaway's (Julianna Margulies) traditional Ukrainian Christmas to ask a favor. Short summary It's not a happy Christmas for Dennis Gant. His girlfriend calls to tell him she wont be joining him for the holidays and then John Carter cancels his invitation to spend Christmas with the Carters when he gets the chance to spend time with Dr. Keaton. Drs. Greene and Weaver are ordered by Anspaugh to develop a policy on HIV-positive employees. Dr. Maggie Doyle treats a battered woman with a fractured cheekbone and helps her get into a shelter. Mark Greene's idea for a Christmas gift for his daughter doesn't quite work out as planned. Benton wants to do another rotation in pediatric surgery but Dr. Keaton won't give him a recommendation. Characters *Doug Ross *Jeanie Boulet *Carol Hathaway *Mark Greene *Kerry Weaver *John Carter *Peter Benton Quotes Randi Fronczak: out the phone For you, Dennis. Dr. Dennis Gant: Is Benton trying to reach out and touch me? _______________________________ Dr. Mark Greene: Who's next? Nurse Chuny Marquez: Ho, ho, ho. Dr. Mark Greene: Santa Claus? Nurse Chuny Marquez: No, that's who's next. 3 hookers. _______________________________ Dr. Kerry Weaver: We're talking policy here, people. "Employee X" could be any one of us. Jeanie Boulet: Excuse me... Just would everyone stop calling me "Employee X"? I am HIV-positive. _______________________________ puts a star on top of the ER's Christmas tree Dr. Maggie Doyle: It looks good. Where'd you get it? Jeanie Boulet: My ex-husband brought it by. It came off our first Christmas tree. Dr. Maggie Doyle: That's an heirloom. You should put it on your family tree. Jeanie Boulet: smiles I just did.Category:Episodes Category:Season 3